


Some Things Don't Need to be Talked About

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that couples need to talk about, and then there are some things that don't need to be discussed at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Don't Need to be Talked About

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Touyacest is slowly becoming one of my favorite Pokémon pairings thanks to Silver and Jen. They are so amazing with their RPs, especially the smut and the angst. So, I've got them to thank for giving me the inspiration to write this up. I hope that I do their characters justice!
> 
> Pairing: Blair x Touya
> 
> Warning: Implied sexual content, language,
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

A gentle smile was present on Touya's face as he stared out into the sky. There was a faint breeze flowing around him, causing him to shut his eyes for a moment. It wasn't often that he had the luxury to sit down and just enjoy the nature around him. Most of the time, he found himself caught up in all the battles and the media that he sometimes forgot to sit and just take a breath. Since he was the champion, he had to be at all kinds of tournaments and conferences, talking to trainers all over Unova, as well as other regions as well. It grew to be so much that Touya decided to head off and search for N. The other male hadn't mentioned where he had been heading off to after they parted, so that meant that Touya was basically on a wild goose chase. Not that he really minded that, given the fact that he wasn't really held back by anything.

So, for the last two years, he had been gone, searching high and low for the green-haired male. He had searched Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and even the regions far from the main ones. But no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find head or tail of N. It was a bit upsetting, to say the least. He had trusted the other male, and yet he had just left him. Touya wouldn't lie and say that it didn't make him feel a little bit bitter.

After two years, Touya came back to Unova, expecting people to come swarming at him just like they used to. But instead of that, only his mother and a few of the people from Nuvema Town came to greet him back into the region.

According to everyone, a new champion had emerged in the time that he had been gone, since he had passed his title onto Iris so that there would be a champion for trainers to challenge. The kid went by Kyouhei apparently, and many said that he reminded them of him. Although, when Touya had seen a picture of him, the ex-champion couldn't really see any resemblance. They didn't act alike, look alike, heck they didn't even battle alike. They were as different as they came. But to some people, they were similar.

So caught up in his thoughts, Touya didn't even hear anyone walking out on the porch with him footsteps stopped right beside him. Blinking, he lifted his head up and looked at the new person, giving a small smile as he realized who was next to him.

"Hey Princess," Blair purred in Touya's ears.

Giving a soft chuckle, Touya pressed his back against the other male, turning his head up. "Hi Blair."

Pleased with the greeting, Blair sat himself behind Touya, wrapping his arms around the other boy's middle. Yelping softly, Touya jumped a bit before he relaxed in Blair's arms. He rested his head on the other male's shoulder, staring up into the sky. He could vaguely feel the other male's hands rubbing his stomach through his clothing, causing him to relax further. For the next few moments, both males continued to sit in silence until the sound of a Pidove chirping floated around them.

Feeling Blair move behind him, Touya wrinkled his nose as he felt faint kisses being pressed against the back of his neck. He blushed a bit, ducking his head down in embarrassment. A soft chuckle echoed in his ears, causing him to blush a little bit more and huff softly. Blair always seemed to find some way to make him feel flustered. At first, the fact embarrassed him a lot and he felt as though Blair just said embarrassing things just to make him blush. (He still thought that at times, and he was pretty sure that that was in fact that case). But over the span of a few weeks, he got used to his boyfriend's teasing remarks. He took them in stride, although he did end up blushing every once and a while.

"Hey Blair...," Touya trailed off, a thoughtful expression coming to his face.

For a few seconds, Blair didn't answer him and Touya thought that the other boy hadn't heard him at first, which was kind of weird since they were only a few centimeters away from each other. But then, he heard that tell-tale hum before the arms around his middle tightened a bit, pulling him even closer if that was even possible.

"Yes, my Princess?" Blair asked softly while he nuzzled Touya's neck lovingly.

Another chuckle worked its way out of Touya's mouth and he squirmed a bit in Blair's hold. He turned around in the other male's arms so that they were looking right at each other. He gazed at the other face for a bit, smiling as he saw the content expression on Blair's face. Chuckling softly, he took his boyfriend's hands in his before giving a soft sigh.

"Do you things will stay like this? I mean, everything just seems so peaceful and nice right now...," Touya trailed off, slowly slipping into his own thoughts.

While not normally one to ask such questions, Touya did find himself wondering this every once and a while. Would things remain as peaceful and nice as they were now? Would they be able to just sit like they were right now and enjoy each other's presence without someone butting in and ruining everything? After all, that was exactly what had happened between him and N, him and Kyouhei...people always got into his business and made it their's just so that they could ruin his life.

Sure, he would admit that there had been a few rough patches in those former relationships (more so with N than with Kyouhei), but he was sure that they would have straightened themselves out if he had just been given time to explain himself, time to figure out exactly what he wanted to do. That thought worried him constantly now. Would those grey-faces come back now that he was with Blair? Would they try and break them up too? Did he even deserve to have this kind of happiness? After the pain that he caused?

So caught up in his self-deprecating thoughts, Touya didn't feel the slap on his shoulder until he was suddenly shaken roughly. Gasping, Touya's attention instantly focused on Blair, who did not look amused in the slightest. In fact, he looked a bit...annoyed?

"B-Blair-"

"No, shut up. Shut up Touya," Blair said seriously, glaring slightly at the younger male. "I don't want to hear this, so shut up."

Huffing softly, Touya opened his mouth to protest, only to feel Blair practically slap a hand over his mouth. His glare had intensified a bit more, which made Touya shrink back a bit. He hadn't expected Blair to get so...miffed by his one little statement. Well actually, he had expected some kind of negative response from his boyfriend, since the other male didn't like conversation like this. But he hadn't expected such a strong response.

"I thought I said shut up," Blair gritted out. He stood up suddenly, his hands slipping out of Touya's grip.

Blinking in shock, Touya did nothing other than watch as Blair walked over towards the far side of the balcony. Even from his spot, he could see the tension in the other male's body, anger bubbling underneath the surface. Guilt pooled into Touya's stomach, making him wince slightly. He was well aware that Blair didn't like talking about things like this, although he wasn't quite sure why. Well, besides the fact that it made him upset.

Sighing softly, Touya stood up and slowly walked towards Blair, looking at the male hesitantly. He wasn't sure if Blair would appreciate him talking to him at the moment. He probably wouldn't. He was better off just going back inside and letting this entire thing go behind them so that some of the tension between them now would leave. That probably was the better choice. But he just...couldn't. He couldn't let this go without speaking about it. Touya was honestly worried about losing Blair. He worried that Blair would end up disappearing like N had, with no word as to where he went or when he was going to get back. He didn't want that to happen to them. He wanted their to be a form of communication between them. And if that meant that he would have to keep pushing Blair until the other cracked, then he'd do just that.

Reaching out, Touya placed his hand on Blair's shoulder, flinching a bit as the male gazed over his shoulder. He heard a rough sigh before moving over to let Touya stand beside him. Taking that as a small step forward, the younger male moved next to his boyfriend. He glanced at Blair out of the corner of his eyes, trying to see if the other male would start up a conversation or something, but all that he was graced with was silence.

Biting his bottom lip slightly, Touya turned his attention back towards the scenery. A small feeling of disappointment welled up inside of him. He would have thought...he had thought that they had gotten close enough to talk about things like this. Considering what they had to go through, after all. But he guessed not. It looked as though they weren't at the point where they could talk about their feelings and hardships without getting into a fight.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Touya saw movement. However, he didn't say anything, keeping his gaze forward towards the hills. The seconds ticked by slowly and with each one that passed, the more movement that he saw coming slowly towards him. He looked out of the corner of his eyes for a moment, noticing that Blair was slowly moving towards him. Biting his lip a bit harder, Touya did everything that he could to remain still, to make it seem like he didn't notice Blair's movement.

At least, until an arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him towards the other male.

Gasping softly, Touya stared wide-eyed at Blair. He wasn't sure what his boyfriend was planning on doing, but he said nothing as the other male just held him. At first, he was a bit tense, not sure what to expect from the other. In the back of his mind, he wondered if this was going to be one of those moments when Blair would start seducing him. It wouldn't be the first time that he had done something like that, especially on the balcony. Just the thought of that brought a blush to Touya's cheeks.

But instead of doing that, Blair just held onto him while staring out to the sunset. And the longer that Blair didn't do anything, he slowly relaxed in his boyfriend's grip before slumping onto his body. A small smile came to his face and he shut his eyes momentarily.

It really was both amazing and scary how easily they could both go from annoyed with each other to cuddling up against each other. It made Touya wonder if this was what Blair would end up doing every time that they argued, although he couldn't find it in himself to be really mad at that. It would make things easier to deal with if every fight ended like this.

But all of a sudden, he heard Blair's throat clearing, drawing his attention instantly. Touya stared at Blair in expectation, not quite sure what his boyfriend was doing. Once again, Blair didn't say anything for several seconds, although Touya knew better this time and knew that he was just collecting his thoughts. So, he waited patiently for Blair to go ahead and speak his mind, taking the time to look at Blair's appearance in the meantime.

"...Those kinds of things make you upset. That's why I don't talk about it," Blair said suddenly, so suddenly that Touya nearly missed it.

Blinking for a moment, Touya furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before humming in confusion. "What?" What in the world was Blair talking about?

Sighing softly, Blair looked at Touya out of the corner of his eyes, a serious glint in his eyes. "I said, I don't like talking about those kinds of things because they make you upset. So I choose to just leave it alone."

Touya's eyebrows were still furrowed, although more so because he was trying to process what Blair had just told him. Blair...didn't like talking about the future...because it made Touya upset? But...but they had to talk about things like that, even if it made them upset.

Apparently though, his thoughts were evident because Blair just sighed again and pressed a finger against his forehead. Wincing a bit, Touya stared at his boyfriend in slightly shock, not really sure what to say. "You think too much, Princess. Worrying about what's going to happen tomorrow or a week from now isn't going to do any good. It's just going to make you upset."

Touya frowned and looked at Blair, protest working itself up in his body. But before he could really voice his protest, soft lips were pressed against his. Eyes widening a bit, Touya stared right into Blair's serious eyes. He felt as though all his breath had suddenly left his chest. making it feel as though his chest was tight and empty. But he couldn't pull away from Blair. His body wouldn't let him. Instead, all that he could do was relax into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut and a faint whimper leaving his mouth.

But before he could really get into the kiss, Blair was pulling away, his arms moving up to grip onto his shoulders. Touya whimpered again and looked at his boyfriend with confused eyes. W-what...?

"Worrying about our relationship is only going to make things more tense and awkward between us. You have to learn to just go with the flow and let things take its natural course," Blair whispered before he began peppering soft kisses against Touya's face.

Screwing up his face, Touya whined a bit at the attention before placing his hands on Blair's chest. "B-but...but we have to..."

"No we don't. There are somethings that we don't have to talk about, Touya. I love you, you love me. That's all that we should worry about," he said before pulling away from Touya, letting his hands wander along the younger male's body.

Another whine left Touya's body and he looked at Blair with wide eyes. "But...how can you be so sure about that? We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later," he said almost hysterically.

Glancing up at Touya's face for a moment, Blair slid down until he was on his knees in front of Touya. A bright blush came to Touya's face and he stumbled back a bit, looking at Blair with wide eyes. However, the older male just moved closer to him, his eyes locked with his boyfriend. The back and forth motion continued until Touya eventually ran into a wall, with nowhere for him to escape. He stared with wide eyes at Blair finally moved in front of him, his arms on either side of him.

"B-Blair...," Touya trailed off, all of a sudden breathless.

"I'm so sure because I know you and you know me. You know that I don't let myself get attached. But...for some reason, you're the exception. You got past that...you made me feel something other than lust. And...I haven't felt that for a long while..."

Touya noticed how uncomfortable Blair was starting to look with all the talk about feelings. Blair had never been the best person to admitting something like this, but...he was trying. He really did seem to be trying.

Cracking a small smile, Touya grabbed onto Blair's hand and pulled him up onto his feet so that they were looking into each other's eyes on equal level. He then smiled some more and pressed a soft kiss on Blair's cheek, a faint blush on his cheeks. "...I know. And...I really do appreciate that you decided to give us a chance...I...I guess that I'm just worried that...that we won't last long..."

Blair gave a small smile as well and leaned closer to Touya, kissing his forehead and chuckling. "Well, if there are any two people who can make something like this work, it's you and me."

Touya practically beamed in happiness and he nodded his head before he moved forward and rested his head against the crook of Blair's neck. He took in a deep breath in relaxation, humming as he felt a warm hand rubbing his back in comfort.

Perhaps they would be alright for the time being.


End file.
